Known rotary snow tillers for grooming ski slopes normally advance in a traveling direction along the ski slope, and comprise a frame; and a shaft which is rotated with respect to the frame about a first axis crosswise to the traveling direction, and is fitted with tools, each extending along a second axis crosswise to the first.
Such known rotary snow tillers have proved particularly effective in grooming ski slopes. The snow covering, however, varies considerably with weather conditions, snowfall and, particularly, daily variations in temperature, and since these known rotary snow tillers are equipped with standard-configuration tools that fail to adapt to different snow covering conditions, it is not always possible to achieve a perfectly groomed snow covering.
More specifically, each tool comprises a cutter inclined at a given angle to the shaft to cut into and simultaneously lift part of the snow covering to recirculate part of the snow into the casing over the shaft. Alongside variations in external conditions, the snow covering may be formed of soft snow, icy snow, and slush, so, depending on the type of snow covering, it is necessary to promote a cutting action of the tools to cut into the snow covering, or a paddle action to lift and recirculate the snow. Privileging the cutting action is also important when working with icy snow to avoid excess energy consumption. Such known rotary snow tillers, however, fail to adapt to different types of snow covering, on account of the tools being welded to the shaft.